1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dynamically controlling a multi-phase DC-DC controller, and more particularly to a method for dynamically controlling a multi-phase DC-DC controller according to a respective or total channel loading current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-phase DC-DC controllers (DC-DC converters) have been widely used in power supply circuits. A multi-phase buck converter typically employs a pair of MOSFETs connected in series for each phase as an output stage connected between a high voltage and a low voltage to produce a phase output. To obtain stable and balanced output, the output voltage and phase currents of a converter are sensed and fed back to the control circuit of the converter to produce suitable control signals to manipulate the MOSFETs of the output stage.
DC-DC controllers (DC-DC converters) are important in portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers, which are primarily supplied with power from batteries. Such electronic devices often contain several sub-circuits with individual voltage level requirements, different than that supplied by a battery or an external voltage supply (sometimes higher or lower than the supply voltage, and possibly even a negative voltage). Additionally, battery voltage declines as stored power is drained. One method used to combat problems associated with the aforementioned, is to use switched DC-DC converters. Switched DC-DC converters increase voltage from a partially drained battery. By using switched DC-DC converters, volume of electronic devices can be decreased as fewer batteries would be required to achieve a same voltage supply effect.